


Kuntillet 'Ajrud

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Asherah - Freeform, Demons, Gen, Kuntillet 'Ajrud, Negev - Freeform, Triple Drabble, iron age Israel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Aziraphale inadvertently causes a place in the middle of nowhere to be of archaeological interest.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Kuntillet 'Ajrud

As mundane, miracleless outposts in the southern wilderness went, Aziraphale thought, the fortress could be less lacking in charm and facilities, but not by much. There were only so many boardgames one could play with one's blatant cheat of an opposite number before shrieking in agony. It had been quite unexpected and diverting to meet a little group from the very north of Israel all the way down here in the very south of Judah, but he was currently regretting his whim to pass on a quick blessing.

"I bless you," said the charmingly artistic young lady to whom Aziraphale had just imparted a warm glow of divine love, "by Yahweh of Samaria and his Asherah. May They cause this place to be remembered for ever." She idly doodled a terrible picture of Aziraphale and Crowley onto a nearby storage jar.

"Oh, um. Thanks," Aziraphale winced. He tried very hard not to look at the grinning demon standing in the window. "How - nice. I'll just be, er, going." It was definitely best to leave before he got blessed by Anyone Else, or she decided he'd inspired her to sing a new song unto the Lord, especially one that linked His Name with other gods. He spread his wings and jumped out of the window, grabbing Crowley on the way past.

"I do wish they wouldn't do that," he groused, landing outside a pleasant little wine bar in Sidon. "They're supposed to know better."

"Have you met Asherah?" Crowley said, waving down a waitress and demanding a large jug of wine and a hounds-and-jackal board. "She's _incredibly_ friendly; got these _enormous -_ "

He actually shut up at the force of Aziraphale's glare, and set the board up in meek silence.

Now there's a real miracle, Aziraphale thought irritably, reaching for the wine.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kuntillet 'Ajrud](https://www.penn.museum/sites/expedition/kuntillet-ajrud/)  
> 
> 
> It really is a terribly artistic picture of supernatural beings. Or a terrible doodle, from Aziraphale's point of view.
> 
>   
> 


End file.
